


tfw your best bro is too hot

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Male Solo, Masturbation, Snapchat, getting off to the thought of your best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: Kuroo likes to think he’s always ready for Bokuto’s snaps, even the craziest ones. He is not ready, however, for Bokuto’s 3:36 a.m. snap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelPuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPuke/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for my dear Gomi, which I finally managed to post on AO3 :' )

 

The electronic clock on the bedside table reads 3:36 a.m. when Kuroo’s phone lights up beside him on the bed. He puts his book down—he had been trying to read his insomnia away—to look at the screen, and a wide grin immediately appears on his lips as he reads the name on the screen.

_ Snapchat – BROkuto _

He breathes a laugh and swipes his thumb over the screen, already starting to imagine whatever kind of picture or video Bokuto could have sent him so late. He taps the name, and in the few seconds it takes for the snap to pop up on his screen Kuroo fondly remembers that one time when Bokuto sent a video of him crying because he saw a dog in the street.

Kuroo likes to think he’s always ready for Bokuto’s snaps, even the craziest ones. He is not ready, however, for Bokuto’s 3:36 a.m. snap.

If it hadn’t been set to ten seconds Kuroo thinks he would have missed its contents. Not because the image might have moved—it wasn’t a video after all—but because his mind shut down for a good three seconds after the image appeared. 

When he comes to, it’s with eyes as wide as plates that Kuroo stares, for its remaining seven seconds, to a dark close-up picture of Bokuto’s clothed crotch and bare abdomen, his slacks riding  _ very _ low on his hips and letting most of his grayish-black happy trail be clearly visible in the shot. When he’s giving the picture a last once-over in it’s last second, Kuroo’s eyes catch on the tent in Bokuto’s pants.

And then the image is gone. And he can’t replay it because  _ that would be fucking weird. _ Even for friends like Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Kuroo wants to scream. But he isn’t sure he even knows how to talk anymore.

He puts his phone back on the nightstand, the loud thump of plastic against wood telling him that he did it with more force than necessary, and plops face-down on his bed. He wishes the pillow would suffocate him, but he values his life too much to think about leaving Earth so early. And if he had to choose, he’d rather have Bokuto’s thighs suffocating him—

“Fucking hell,” Kuroo mumbles into his pillow, shifting his head to lay it on its side so he can breathe properly. He acknowledges that he  _ is  _ sleep-deprived, but he didn’t know it was so bad as to get his mind to feed him dirty images of his best friend.

Kuroo is questioning his life decisions when he feels it.

Inside his loose sleeping boxers, his dick is getting uncomfortably hard while trapped between the mattress and his thigh. 

“ _ Fucking hell _ ,” Kuroo groans, with more emphasis this time. He bites his lower lip and thinks about decency and probably going to sleep right now and  _ he’s my friend, for fuck’s sake _ . He decides to fuck it. Literally. Or, at least, close to it.

Kuroo closes his eyes and rolls his hips against the mattress, sighing softly at the first feel of good friction on his heated skin. He grips the underside of his pillow with tight fists and spreads his legs a little, lightly bending one at the knee, then grinds against the bedding once more.

It begins slow and languid; Kuroo has never been one to quickly chase his orgasms after all. He likes to make the pleasure last long and draw it all out for better climaxes. He likes taking his time to pleasure himself, or be pleasured, or pleasure others. Because that’s how it feels good, that’s how it feels _fucking nice_. 

Kuroo never thought it would take the image of Bokuto’s hard-on to break his resolve. And, boy, does it break.

The wooden structure of Kuroo’s bed winces and groans as he moves, urgent and quick and  _ hard. _ His knuckles are white from gripping the pillow so hard—later, he’ll realize even his arms hurt from holding onto the poor thing with so much force—and its fabric is damp as he bites into it to muffle his moans.

And his dick… His dick will definitely hurt later from being rubbed raw like Kuroo is doing it right now, but  _ God it feels so good _ . Kuroo thinks about Bokuto’s rough and calloused hands being the ones on him right now, gripping him hard, his fingers around him tight and perfect. He thinks about rubbing himself on Bokuto’s defined abdominals—he’d make it work somehow if he could ever do such a thing. Thinks about Bokuto’s strong and powerful thighs and how it would feel to fuck them.

Kuroo faintly feels his hips hurt as he thinks about Bokuto’s face, about how he’d look if they were doing anything remotely like this together right now. Would his eyes stay open or hood erotically? Would his mouth hang open, hot puffs of air coming out through his lips? Would he flush easily the way Kuroo—embarrassingly so—does? 

“Oh,  _ God _ ,” Kuroo moans, drawing out the second word so that it lasts through several grinding motions, eyes rolling back into their sockets and mouth slacking open. He’s getting close, he can feel it.

Kuroo comes inside his boxers, rutting desperately against his mattress like a horny teenager, lustful thoughts about his lifelong best friend plaguing his mind as he does. He can’t quite stifle his moan into the pillow, and hears the obscenely loud sound of it bounce off the walls of his small apartment—he very much hopes his downstairs neighbors are heavy sleepers.

With bleary eyes, Kuroo looks at the electronic clock—it’s close to 4 a.m. That’s probably the fastest orgasm he’s ever had, he thinks as he gets up awkwardly from his bed, groaning softly at the mess inside his boxers. He changes quickly and shuts the light off, slipping inside the covers to finally, thankfully, sleep. And he only manages to because he’s avoiding any rational thought about whatever that was a moment ago.

It becomes difficult for Kuroo not to think about the fact he got off on the image of his friend’s abs and hard-on when he gets a text from Bokuto the next morning.

> **From: Bokuto**
> 
> bRO BRO. I JSUT WOKE UP. IDK WHAT I SENT YOU LAST NIGHT BUT I APOLOGIZE ABT IT. I WAS F U C K I N G  D R U N K BRO AND AKAASHI SAYS I SENT SOME WEIRD THIGHS TO HIM SO IM SORRY IF I SENT THEM TO YOU TOO
> 
> *THINGS FUCK
> 
> AND SORRY ABT CAPS LOCK

Any other day Kuroo would laugh at the typo, which is so close to what Bokuto actually sent him, but he’s too ashamed for that right now. He somehow manages to text back  _ nah, don’t worry. it wasn’t anything incriminating _ before going back to hiding under his blankets for what’s left of his time in bed.

There’s quite a few things in his life Kuroo doesn’t really know what to do about, but he does know that getting off to the thought of his best friend is something he shouldn’t tell anyone. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Btw, I write smutfic commissions now~
> 
> Tumblr @ kuroosthighz & clara-wrote-once


End file.
